A framework for displaying a banner advertisement in a Web page is known (for example, see FIG. 5 in PTL 1). For example, by adding a URL of a banner advertisement (image file) into HTML data for defining a Web page, the banner advertisement (image file) corresponding to the URL can be displayed in the Web page (paragraphs [0044] to [0045] of PTL 1).
A program having the function of generating a saliency map from an input still image and outputting the saliency map in a predetermined file format is disclosed in, for example, NPL 1. Further, various application aspects related to the program are specifically described in, for example, NPL 2. Note that, in general, the saliency is the degree of attracting visual attention. Further, the saliency map is visualization of the degree of attracting visual attention calculated using a predetermined algorithm.
FIG. 9 illustrates a still image and a saliency map. FIG. 9(a) is a display example of an image captured from a PC screen displaying a Web page. On the other hand, FIG. 9(b) is a display example of a saliency map generated from the image of FIG. 9(a). Note that the still image and the saliency map are both color images.
Symbols B in FIG. 9(a) indicate areas where text, images or the like is not displayed in the Web page, and the areas B are shown by the color corresponding to visible light with a shorter wavelength (generally, purple to green) in the saliency map. On the other hand, areas (areas where text, images or the like is displayed in the Web page) other than the areas B in FIG. 9(a) are shown by the color corresponding to visible light with a longer wavelength (generally, red to yellow) in the saliency map.
An example of a framework for dynamically generating a banner advertisement to be displayed in a Web page is known in, for example, PTL 2. This Literature contains descriptions that (a) material data, templates and display configurations are registered for each of the patterns of banner advertisements as a precondition (FIGS. 4 to 6 etc. of PTL 2), (b) the material data is embedded in the template, and the display configuration is adjusted (S202 and S203 of FIG. 12 of PTL 2), and (c) the size of the whole image banner is adjusted (S204 of FIG. 12 of PTL 2) and the like.